


A home sick Mask

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alagadda, F/M, Gen, M/M, SCP-2264-4, SCP-2264-5, The Hanged King - Freeform, ambassador, duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: A conversation of being home sick takes place between 049 and 035 under a night sky.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 31





	A home sick Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I written something like this. Hope you will enjoy it! I tried to be as accurate to the Alagadda stories as possible.

It was a cold dark night. The stars bright in the sky as the moon shines down. Out in the fields outside of a town. upon a fence sat 035 looking up to the sky. Their gaze almost seeming distance and far in thought. 049 came walking along the path stuffing plants into one of his side bags. Looking up he sees 035 sitting alone. He takes a moment to take in the site and then walks forward to meet with 035.

Saying nothing to one another they both view the sky above. But 049 breaks the silence with a question. Hoping that 035 would be in the mood for conversation.

"It's been a while since we had to time to star gaze. It's moments like theses that makes everything around us peaceful. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No matter how many times I look," Responds 035 in a melancholy voice. "It always feels off that the sky is black and the stars white."

"Thinking for Home again?" Asks 049. His eyes shifting to look at 035, feeling the negative response.

"Of course..."

"Oh, Alagadda~ The land of the sick and twisted. Where the sky is yellow and the stars the deepest black. Home of the corrupt ruled by a king filled with vengeance on his people." 049 says to himself aloud. "I personally do not carry much home sickness for Alagadda myself. That much I will say, as I am content doing my practices here despite the inconveniences." He pauses for a moment and the continues. "But do you truly miss it?"

"I do. I miss my position and most of all... My king."

"You were very loyal to him."

"I was...Before I was a lord I was his court jester. In that life it was my duty to be his personal entertainment. To see him cry, to see him laugh through my work. There was joy in my heart. I cared not for how he ruled our city. And then as a lord, my loyalty to him was ever so valuable to him as I served as one of his advisors."

"Loyalty like that is impossible to come by these days. I can appreciate that. Although if I'm honest I could've never imagine you being a jester... You're far too tactical to come off as-"

049 is cut off by a low sobbing sound. He turns to face 035 seeing them express a deep sadness as 035 speaks up.

"My king...My beloved king. How I wish I could do something for him." 035's crying becomes more apparent as they continue."When I realized the Ambassador and the other lords were content keeping him chained... I looked for any chance to free him. To see him in such as state..."

049 continues to listen feeling sorrow for his partner. seeing 035 actually cry was a much unwanted site.

"But they were enemies in plain sight! Soon I was in danger. I-I had no choice! I had to escape! I even had to leave my body behind...I exiled myself. And now in this sate. Oh, how could I ever help my king now?! I am useless! ...I deserve this fate for being so."

049 had had enough standing idle. And moved to 035 pulling them into a hug in attempt to comfort them. He truly felt his partners despair which in turn caused him great pain. He gently lays the the side of his beak like face on top of 035's head, holding them tight.

"While I may never fully understand your bond with the king. I know for a fact you are not useless. And in a way, I feel the king would be happy knowing you are safe away from the other lords and the Ambassador. That someone so loyal to him is unharmed. Somewhere not sharing a fate so tragic as his. ...At least that is how would feel if I was in the kings position. I would think he would want you to be happy."

035 continues to cry within 049's arms. Sniffling as they try to speak. "I wish that were true. But I cannot think such things."

"Maybe not now... But maybe in time you will."

035 reaches their arms out grabbing hold 049 as they keep their face buried in his chest. Trying to show appreciation for his comfort.


End file.
